


Happiness

by evelestrange



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: After death, F/M, Oneshot, an alternate ending because bellarke deserved better, roamnce, the100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelestrange/pseuds/evelestrange
Summary: Major season seven spoilers ahead. Do not read unless you have reached 7x13✧❦⤖I will not begin to express how I feel after episode thirteen of the seventh season of the hundred. All I can say is that I am enraged and heartbroken. I had to watch my comfort character die, alone and broken. Bellamy Blake meant something to me, and he died for nothing. My eyes are sore and my nose is raw.in peace, may you leave the shorein love, may you find the nextsafe passage on your travelsuntil our final journey on the groundmay we meet again, bellamy blake✧❦⤖
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Costia/Lexa (The 100), Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Jasper Jordan/Maya Vie, Monty Green/Harper McIntyre
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Major season seven spoilers ahead. Do not read unless you have reached 7x13
> 
> ✧❦⤖
> 
> I will not begin to express how I feel after episode thirteen of the seventh season of the hundred. All I can say is that I am enraged and heartbroken. I had to watch my comfort character die, alone and broken. Bellamy Blake meant something to me, and he died for nothing. My eyes are sore and my nose is raw.
> 
> in peace, may you leave the shore
> 
> in love, may you find the next
> 
> safe passage on your travels
> 
> until our final journey on the ground
> 
> may we meet again, bellamy blake
> 
> ✧❦⤖

**_His lungs were_** tight with stolen breaths. The hole in his chest was only that of a dull ache as he watched the light of the anomaly disappear.

The room was blurred as he moved his gaze. He understood what was happening. He could feel the liquid pool beneath him, winding itself under the dip of his waist and the curl of his arms. His blood was warm and fresh, spilling from the gaping wound in this heart. His head pounded in recognition as the world dimmed and time seemed to slow. He knew this feeling too well, reading about it in the greek myths he'd read to his sister when she struggled to fall asleep.

Bellamy knew that he was _dying._

The thought of dying itself did not scare him, not one bit. Yet, dying alone? That was his worst fear.

_"So much for together," her blonde waves tickled her ears as she turned her back to him, putting one foot in front of the other and walking away from him. As she had done many times before._

The air around him was empty, and it was cold. The warmth surrounding his body was from his own blood. Bellamy had never wanted to be held so badly before, but no one was there to hold him as the blood rushed out from inside him and spilled over onto the floor.

Clarke's footsteps echoed in Bellamy's ears as the world diminished into a bright white, sucking him into the kind oblivion and cradling him within its arms. A firm and reassuring grip that he knew would never loosen. And for that, Bellamy Blake was grateful.

—————

Mildew teased the skin of his neck, soaking the hair at the nape of it is the thin substance. His eyes fluttered open, his eyelashes touching his cheeks in an almost frantic recollection. The air around him smelled wet and _sweet._ His eyes spread open and a golden shimmer blinded him for a few seconds. Bellamy pushed his upper body up, feeling surprisingly light. He looked down at himself, he was dressed in a simple white button down shirt and pair of dark wash jeans. Cotton socks lined his feet and the warmth coming from the soil and over the grass warms his toes. With a little wiggle of them, he stands to his feet and wobbles slightly.

But he had no time to wonder what happened when he heard a shriek and his feet pounded against the warm grass, his hands balling into fists and itching for a rifle.

As he ran closer to where the sound came from, the sounds of laughter and a newfound lightness made itself known.

The familiar presence of everything was almost overwhelming. His eyebrow furrowed as he saw a lanky boy with shaggy brown hair knock back a shot and laugh while a curly haired girl was under his arm.

"Jasper?" His voice was rough, but not hoarse. The boy spun around on his heels and a dorky smile spread across his face. Bellamy's eyes filled with tears as he looked at the boy. Jasper ran over to him and wrapped his arms around him, the other doing the same. "What's going on? Where are we?" Jaspers smile turned sad as he gazed at his former leader.

"This is it, Bellamy. You made it. We're here, and will be. Forever," his hands were set firmly on his arms, grounding him. Another dark haired boy appeared next to them wrapping his arm around his shoulders. "There's absolutely no algae here," Bellamy's head shook in exasperation and he looked between the men.

"Where? What is this...Jasper? Monty? No. You guys-" he was cut off by the strangled throat clear from Monty and Jasper's soft words that came with his equally soft gaze. With a small shake of the head, Jasper cleared it up. "You didn't make it, Bellamy. The clock finally stopped," his eyes flickered around the greenery that surrounded them, his eyes met Bellamy's again with joy, and love inside. "You did good, Bell. You were the good guy. You tried to save them," his words were soft and lined with caution.

"But- i didn't finish my job, they're not safe. I have to help them. I'll find a way, we can do it together. We can help them together, again." Monty's eyes watered as he looked to the boy he'd grown to love as a brother over the span of seven years. "Bellamy, you have to understand. They'll be here sometime. They'll forgive you, and I'm sure you've already forgiven them," His smile was strained with unspoken sadness and daused in pain. "It's nice here, we don't have to deal with it anymore. Isn't it peaceful?" Bellamy's gaze half-heartedly swept across the terrain. "There's no burdens of stress here, Bellamy. We're free. I've been waiting for you," he smiled and pulled him along "and so have the other's. Speaking of them, let's go talk to them. We have a lot to talk about," Bellamy was walking in between Monty and Jasper as they followed a clean but natural dirt path.

The following days were filled with tearful hellos and even more tearful apologies. Bellamy made amends with many who he'd thought he'd never see again.

Gina.

Jasper.

Lexa.

Finn.

Lincoln

And even Pike, believe it or not.

Bellamy was _almost_ at peace. The memory of his death had struck a few hours after he got here. He went blank, his heart hurt. They told him that he needn't say much. That they had already seen his death, witnessed it. The children of the hundred were shocked, until they had seen what Bellamy's belief had brought him to. They all had an understanding that Clarke chose to keep her child out of harm's way at the price of Bellamy's life.

Monty could understand the most, knowing he'd give anything to keep Jordan safe. Surprisingly, everyone had come to terms with it and no hard feelings were felt towards the blonde spitfire.

Time is nothing here, days came and went, but the people didn't age. They were put into a state where they were the happiest with how they looked and felt.

A piercing scream ricocheted throughout the small valley, filling everyone with a sense of unease. Bellamy watched Clarke writhe in her sleep as Madi shook her, trying to wake her. Harper releases a heavy sigh as she watches the scene. Her hand was intertwined with Monty's. Her head rested on his shoulder and tears fell down her cheeks. "It's happening all over again, but worse," Jasper muttered as he glared.

Clarke's screams cut short as she woke up and yelled in a hoarse voice "I'M SORRY," her voice was scratchy and broken. "I'm so sorry," Madi wrapped her arms around Clarke as she sobbed. Murphy and Emori looked at the girls with tenderness in their pupils, but the rest had resentment and hatred buried within. Bellamy's breath caught in his throat as he watched Octavia go up to Clarke.

"That's right, Clarke. You killed him. You. Shot. Bellamy. Must feel nice, hm? To shoot the man who gave you everything he had," The woman in question stopped moving, only the uncontrollable shakes remined. "What do you want me to say, Octavia? That i'm sorry? " Tears poured down her cheeks and his heart tore in half. "If you didn't want anyone to die you wouldn't have put me in charge, again," the flipped words felt like a knife to the gut as he remembered when those words were firstly used and when they were turned again in a moment of hurt.

The steam could practically blow from Raven's ears as another wave of deja vu washed over and she slid her fist across Clarke's face.

Over and over again.

Madi's pleading seemed to break everyone as some had to look away and Abby cried into the arms of Kane. Lexa had a steady trail of tears falling as Costia kept her handle on her waist.

"Stop! Please!" her cries were drowned out the sickening crack of Clarke's nose and Raven's yells of anger. "You're going to kill her! I can't lose another mom, Raven!" Raven's actions slowed and her breathing was heavy and long as Clarkes were shallow and short. "If you didn't love her so much, she'd be dead," The brunette refused to make eye contact with the girl as she got up from the ground and slammed the door to one of the rooms in the bunker.

"Go ahead, Madi. I can clean her wounds while I speak to her," Echo's tone was kind and her words were soft. Madi nodded unsurely and Murphy wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her out of the room that now reeked of blood, sweat and tears.

"You can go, Echo. I'll be fine," Clarkes voice was strangled and Echo's eyes darkened. "No you won't," The blonde's eyebrows furrowed. "I'm going to make you suffer, and you're going to die a slow death, Klork kom Skaikru," her words were angry and her eyes burned a fire that couldn't be extinguished. Clarke looked up at Echo with a straight face.

"Do it then."

The short haired brunette lunged and wrapped her hands around her throat. Her fingernails cut into the skin of her neck but Clarke couldn't bring herself to care. She could feel the blood start to dry over her body, the feeling of her squeezing a trigger overcoming any other feeling.

Her fingers were scorching in resistance as she saw herself standing by Bellamy in the entrance to the bunker.

❦

_"You're going to have to make it a kill shot. That's the only way you're going to stop me," his voice was strong but laced with sadness. Clarke's hands were then relaxed and the firearm clattered to the ground as it fell._

_❦_

_"Not shooting me, was the right choice," his small, crooked smile was brighter than the sun itself._

_❦_

_"You're not gonna shoot me, Clarke," his chocolate brown eyes shone with tears._

_"I can't let them hurt her..."_

_❦_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Me too."_

_❦_

And yet, the deafening sound of nothing was more taunting and painful than the sound of the released gunpowder.

But nothing, not even the loud silence, could hurt her as much as the flow of crimson flowing from the gaping hole in Bellamy's chest.

—————

"She's going to kill her..." Abby's voice wavered across the valley. Bellamy's eyes shot to hers "like hell she is." his heart beat frantically in his chest at the mere _thought_ of Clarke dying. His breath hitched with anxiety and he felt the familiar itch in his hands.

 _He had the urge to shoot_ ** _Echo._** How, he didn't know.

Nor did he exactly care.

Jasper walked up to Bellamy and latched onto his arm, grasping his flesh in his hand. Bellamy's eyes burned with passion. Passion for _her_. A horrified gasp rang through the crowd and suddenly Bellamy's passion wasn't the strongest emotion everyone felt.

Madi's anger and despair was felt by everyone as her scream cut through their hearts.

"What the hell did you do to my mom?!" Her voice trembled with anger as she shoved away the older woman and kneeled next to the blonde, pulling her head into her lap. "Clarke, hey, wake up," her voice was low and quiet, as if she was talking to a scared doe.

Emori's face paled and her expression went sad as she noticed the lack of the rise and fall of Clarke's chest. "Echo, can i speak to you outside?" Emori's voice was emotionless and firm. She slightly turned her head and looked out the doorway to her man. "John, can you get everyone and join us?" Murphy nodded his head skeptically and turned on the balls of his feet that led him down the corridor.

Emori clutched a hand around Echo's wrist, digging her nails in slightly as a faint show of anger. She sat the woman down in the main room, pacing with crossed arms. She wore a glare for the slender woman, incredibly disappointed at her actions. Jordan was the person who was first in the room, running in and frantically looking around. "What happened? What's wrong?" his voice was rushed and cautious. Emori blew out a shuddered breath and took Murphy's hand in hers, intertwining their fingers in a silent comfort. "John, don't blow up," Murphy's eyebrows raised in amusement for a moment, then realized who he was talking to. "Emori, what are you on about?" She blew out a sigh and looked up at Raven, submerging herself into the woman's eyes.

She would _definitely_ make her feel it.

Her throat bobbed as she swallowed the lump that resided there. "She's dead," her voice was leveled and emotionless, as to stand strong for the man beside her who had come to love the self-sacrificial blonde. "Emori..." his voice was warning. "Fuck, Madi!" Just as the man was about to run out of the doorway, Emori lunged and wrapped her arms around him from behind. Murphy was encased by her arms and he fought to be released. "John..," Emori's voice was soft and lined with emotion. His thrashing didn't cease and she raised her voice "It wasn't madi, John!" Her voice broke as she only held him tighter. "No," his voice was a mumble and it cracked as his adam's apple traveled up and down the length of his throat. "She's gone, John. I walked in and she wasn't breathing. Echo was straddling her with her hands around-" The man took advantage of Emori's emotional state to break free from her arms and dash down the hallway.

The fist of grief wrapped it's way around his heart, squeezing until he felt as if one beat could rupture the organ and send him tumbling into oblivion.

His heart only dropped further into his stomach when Madi's face of recognition appeared when she looked up and saw him. All of her hope, all of her denial, was thrown out the window when the haunted look in his eyes couldn't be hidden and the shadow of demons surrounded them.

—————

Octavia was seething. Her green eyes seemed to darken as her gaze fell onto the former Azgeda warrior.

Without another word, she lunges. Her fist slams into Echo's face repeatedly. Octavia screams in pain as the woman on the ground has taken yet another one of her family members from her.

Echo tries to fight back, blocking as many punches as she can. She half expects someone to step in and save her, because she did what they all wanted, right? Octavia blindly grabs a rock from the right of her and slams it onto Echo's face over and over again, even long after she was dead.

Finally, Octavia stumbles to her feet and drops the blood soaked rock next to Echo's unrecognizable face and backs away. She feels no remorse, no regret for what she'd just done. It was a long time coming, but killing Echo doesn't bring Clarke back, as much as Octavia wishes it did.

—————

The scent of grass filled her nose as the blades licked at her nose and cheeks. Blonde hair fell in soft tendrils over her shoulders and rested on the ground beside her head. Clarke's eyes opened lazily as she shifted on the grass, lifting herself with her forearms.

Her body didn't have the permanent ache as it usually did.

Panic filled her as she staggered to her feet, the slight sway throwing her off even more. Her blue orbs scanned the surrounding green in confusion.

_Where's Madi?_

She was scared.

Leaves crunched beneath heavy feet behind her. 

She recognized that damn walking pattern. 

Her mind told her not to turn her head while her heart wanted to flip so fast she'd have whiplash.

"Clarke," his voice rippled through her ear canal and through the drums. Her feet spun on the ball as she did a 180.

And he stood there, in all his glory. A white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a pair of dark wash jeans hung from his hips.

Clarke broke into a sprint and wrapped her arms around his neck, knocking into him with purpose.

And for the first time since that oh so dreadful day in the forest of Sanctum Clarke felt a warmth spread through her chest that she knew would not go away.

_Happiness._

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in a google doc ever since the middle of september. This show has hurt me a lot and writing this was just challenging. its not my best work and Blork deserve so much more. 
> 
> I'd love to thank (one of 2) my Beta Bekah for writing Echo's death scene. 
> 
> I love you all and i hope you liked this one-shot and it brought you a bit of peace like it did me.


End file.
